


Sunrise, North of Tahiti

by Probably_not_related_to_Temujin



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_not_related_to_Temujin/pseuds/Probably_not_related_to_Temujin
Summary: Just the story of a Cheyenne girl and her scotish werewolf finally making it work. Maybe. I ain't Nostrodumas
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: X-Plain the X-Men X-change Winter 2020-21





	Sunrise, North of Tahiti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TransWonderWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransWonderWoman/gifts).



First and foremost, you wake up and you ask yourself: What do I need to get what I want? Then you act accordingly; conscientiously, morally but accordingly. Dani was taking steps to be happy. She found ten gray hairs swirling into her braids a day ago. She had a place on her hip when she had rode hard through hell. She had to reach out for something good. If she didn’t, she’d probably stop being good.

“Four minutes is enough, gotta take out the bag. Don’t want to over steep.”

The irish breakfast fell to the ground and disappeared into the grass. The steam wafted out of the steel cup and into Dani’s face. The campfire would make her an easy mark for a predator. The bits of worn fabric she stapled to trees at regular intervals in an outward circle around her campsite made her about as obvious as a roadmap. Some of the piece fabrics had her scent. Some had sharpie, with the words RAHNE COME HERE written in clear concise smelly letters.

“I got two weeks worth of groceries in the Jeep and I’ll just keep coming back if I run out”

There were two chairs sitting a foot apart around the campfire. There were ten bags marked Foodtown in a pile to her left. Dani had planned to have breakfast at 7 am but a deer broke a twig and Dani was upright at 4. Despite her schedule, impatience was seeping in. There was no immediate reason except that her needs and her wants were intertwined with a skittish puppy that ran into the woods.

“If you don’t come out, I’m going up to Canada and finding a wendigo who knows how to handle their feelings.”

There was a chance that she was completely wrong about where her werewolf was. She could just be a crazy brown lady in the woods wearing an eddie bauer catalog, soon to be harassed by park rangers. Although the worst part would be wasting more time in her life, dancing around somebody hoping that maybe they’ll make the first, second, third move. Just waiting for somebody through more and more years.

“I dinnae mean to” it was part growl and part brogue and all sheep, despite coming out the mouth of a bright red wolf.

Dani felt a sudden flush of anger. For a second there were things in the fire. Angry things roared and clawed with thick wide paws. There was a moment but the moment was gone. Dani moved deliberately towards calm.

“The hell you didn’t. And the fact that you think you can lie to me, won’t infuriate me. But it dissapoints me.”  
Rahne was averting gaze.  
“Rahne you kissed me then you ran away.” Dani sighed. “And I never got to kiss you back”  
Slowly Rahne Sinclair sat up and looked quizically at her friend with a head tilt.  
“Don’t make me kiss a wolf Rahne. I will.”  
It works like a pushup into a squat, into humanity. If not for a fear of wardrobe loss it’d be good exercise. As she shed the paws from her hands there sat those gawky feeling in that small frame and beneath the red hair, behind the eyes. She wasn’t very good at running with just two feet and no shoes. Didn’t matter Dani closed the distance and kissed her hungrily, achingly. After a good fifteen seconds, Dani withdrew ever so slightly. A voice came a little to low, with a guitar making rhythm. Then a bass dipped in with a twang. Something was building and Dani’s hands were everywhere and anywhere. She was trying to hold a moment for a minute, a minute for an hour, a dawn for a day. 

“Dani, do you have an ipod?”  
“Don’t need one. I got you.”  
“What?”  
The voice was getting louder.  
“...I should be lying on that sun swept beach with her caressing her warm, brown skin.”  
“Is this our song?” Dani smiled,  
Rahne bit her lip and turned red.  
“Well Ms Sinclair, I’m honored.”  
Wreckless Eric played out and the sun rose. They sat in the grass ignoring ticks and sticks.  
“Remember when you were the scared one?”  
Dani turned to emerald eyes. Tears never come when you want them.  
“I never stopped being scared. I’m just good at it.”  
Dani jumped up and walked back to the fire. She pulled out a tin of buttermilk biscuits from the mass of grocery. She stopped for a moment to wonder why she brought celery. With the flat of her knife, she broke the seal. Camp donuts involve concentration or she was just replenishing her nerves.  
“Did you need me to do anything?”  
“Think about Flock of Seagulls really hard.”  
“I’m not a bloody jukebox.”  
“We’ll see.”  
Rahne felt her shoulders and wished she had a compress. Somehow shapeshifting and arthritis were copacetic. The wolf having subsided, human shame came back. She was a small lady who smelled a great deal in need of new clothes. Still, there was tea enough and nowhere to be. She pulled out the “just in case” cocktail dress in Dani’s bugout bag. Everything was looking like a good day and then there was the sun. The beautiful hues of pollution somewhere in the distance. Even the rotten rooster in the distance couldn’t break up the good mood. Still, music would be nice.

“AND I WONDER WONDER WONDER  
WHO WROTE THE BOOK OF LOVE...”

Dani watched her own personal golden oldies stare at the sunrise. They had the day, maybe the next day too. Maybe they could just have all the days, until there weren’t days to be had. Then they fight for more, like they had before.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm being loose with Dani's powers, but like I feel like being able to pickup songs isn't really that much of a power creep. As for Rahne, brogue feels weird so she's kinda quiet.
> 
> Also I totally did Mystique/Destiny earlier but eh? I wanna give bespoke gifts.


End file.
